1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a timepiece, in particular to a watch, with a main energy-storing device, by means of which a tensioning element of a tensioning mechanism can be driven via a gear train in a rotatable manner about a tensioning axis controlled in cyclic steps by means of a tensioning control system that tensions a storage hairspring connected at one end to the tensioning element, the other end of the storage hairspring is connected to a wheel which rotatably drives the clockwork movement and is in engagement with the gear mechanism of the escapement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In timepieces, the storage hairspring is tensioned by the same amount, at equal-sized time intervals defined by the mechanism. The oscillating system of the timepiece is thus supplied with a constant torque that is required if the main energy-storing device is subject to large torque fluctuations. The cause of the torque fluctuations can be, for example, a long period of running of the timepiece, or additional components of the timepiece, which are driven by the main energy-storing device, or components which have a fluctuating torque requirement.